skies_of_fortunafandomcom-20200215-history
Of Major lines and Soars in our, these Ten Skies.
Whoever wants to traverse the known world must sail the ten skies, each with their own colour and wind and fowl and breeze, completely unlike the sky before it. From the furthest edges of the world, a mate would encounter the Outer Rim or Far Edge lines. These sweep against a clock's path; the Rising line to the southeast and east, the Fading line from the northeast and north, the Setting line, from the northwest and west, and the Turning line from the southwest and south. These constant winds blow in circuit, flowing into each other as they fill MidSky, and carry any airship or vessel along with full sails, for ever and ever. There are six major lines, shorter by far than their brothers and sisters, that carry winds from the Far Edge to the Inner Rim, thus dividing the Outer Rim skies. The Ferra and Waren skies are split by the Sleet line; Waren and Damasta split by the Dark Cloud line; Damasta and Crean divided by the Flat line; Crean and Andi Mone cut apart by the Spear line; Andi Mone and Sal walled by the Pink Stream line; and Sal and Ferra by the Black Ivy line, which is the only line to cut through the skies, almost dividing Rising from Fading entirely when it runs head into the Dark Cloud line, on its opposite. Carried as a clock spins, the Hook Rim line outlines the Ushua sky, running into Cerulean line, which in turn flows into the Outer East line. From the intersection of Cerulean, Dark Cloud, and Black Ivy, the Outer East sprouts, as does the High Mist line, running counter and alongside Black Ivy until it splits to almost enclose the sky of Dalaam. Finally, between Dalaam and Sal skies, the short Bridge line conducts travellers from the High Mist and Pink Stream lines to the Black Ivy, which borders the Hila sky to the east. The first and greatest sky is Dalaam, for it sits at the centre of our world, its tallest spire the pinnacle of all skies. The second sky begins west, past the High Mist and Cerulean lines, and is called Ushua. It is a large if modest sky, and in it are the great soars of Thani and Ries and the home of the mystical and learned Magi. The third sky is Hozavi, and in it lies the many spires of Hoya Koku, Zadetsu, and San Vito, with its rich men and women, for ever shrouded in mist, rain, and strong, swift winds. The fourth sky is Hila and is where the strongest and strangest metals and silver appear. In this sky, whole towns pick up and move, as if a nutleaf picked up and put down again and again by the changing winds. The soars of Jacknow hold mysteries and wonders that hint at terror and ages-past histories. The fifth sky is called Sal, only sky to stretch from the edge of Dalaam to the Outer rim, where it meets the Turning line. In this wild sky are many wonders and sights that pass description. The sixth sky is called Andi Mone; it is ruled by lords and ladies, but all bow to our King of All Skies. On the spires of this sky grow thick brighen trees, and from those trees the newest, most cutting airships are built by the sky's master crafters. The seventh sky is called Crean and is filled with endless sorts of beasts and monsters. Sometimes great ribbon serpents ride the winds alongside boats, smashing their hulls. Here are the Hunters, those brave and fool-hardy enough to roam the soars pursuing the wild that feeds on people. The eighth sky is Damasta; it is very private and its spires lush with farms and forests growing without care at all angles and elevations. The ninth sky is Waren. It is a small sky, driven and upheld by families, and their loyalty and strength is unparalleled. The tenth, larger and further than any other, is the sky of Ferra. It's cities and towns are scattered and diverse, rustic and plain. These spires have hard, nomad rulers, and the brutality of the soars is matched by its people. Category:Stories